Freak and a Vampire
by xTLSxDeathTheKid
Summary: 2 new kids come to the school. they are brothers, and one has a huge secret. find out what it is as he goes through life with all or favorite monsters. rated M just in case. no def pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Day At School

A bus was driving for what seemed like hours. Only three people were on board. The first was the bus driver, and then there were two teenage boys. One has red hair and bright blue eyes, the other with brown hair and brown eyes. They were brothers and were on their way to a new high school, called Yokai academy. They were expelled from their last school a week into the year after an 'incident' with the red head. Neither minded either way, they didn't like that school very much anyways. They were on their way to their new boarding school. They were going to this specific school because unlike in the human world this is a school strictly for monsters. Their parents wanted to give the boys a partly normal life. Their family alone is weird in the monster world. Their mother was strong and a vampire, while their father was fast and a werewolf, this was extremely looked down on in the monster world. Even in this family the redhead was a freak.

The bus finally arrived at a bus stop in front of a forest. The brothers quickly grabbed their belongings and walked off. They stopped in front of them in the distance past the forest was their school. The redhead looked over to his brother, "let's get this over with" his brother just nodded "yeah" and with that they were off. Although only five minutes of walking into the forest they witnessed a brown haired boy in the standard school uniform get run over by a pink haired girl that was also in the school uniform. Walking over to them both and helping them both up the redhead looked over at the pink haired girl "Hello Ms. Akashiya" he said calmly. "H…hello, Akuma right?" she replied.

His brother looks at him raising an eyebrow, "you know her?"

"That's lord Shuzen's daughter dumbass..." he said in a deadpanned voice. "You do too"

"Hmmmm, so it is, but something's different" his brother questioned

She blushed a little pointing at a cross like object on her neck "my father gave me this Rosario to suppress my powers"

The now dubbed "Akuma" raised his forearms showing a Rosario tattooed onto his arms. "You're not the only one"

His brother smiled "well it's nice to see you again" turning to the brown haired boy, "you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. Names Tsukune by the way" he replied

"Sure, I'm Hado" the brother said smiling.

Tsukune looked over at Akuma, "nice to meet you"

"Hnn" Akuma grunted

"Hey be nice" Hado lectured his brother

"We'll see" was his response

The all arrived at the school to find out Moka and Akuma had the same classes, while Tsukune and Hado had the same. While they all shared homeroom. Once class started the teacher had the brother introduce themselves.

"Hey everyone I'm Hado, nice to be here, I like reading, training with my brother, and sweet foods" Hado said smiling

"Jeez excited or something?" Akuma said to his brother.

"Hey shut up" Hado said getting a tick mark

His brother scoffed "whatever."

Hado continued "I dislike being alone, people who see Akuma as a freak, and perverts"

Akuma raised an eyebrow. "You ARE a pervert moron"

"SHUT UP" Hado yelled. "Just do yourself now asshole"

"Yo…I'm Akuma, I like the woods, darkness, blood, training with the weakling next to me, and racing."

"HEY! IM NOT WEAK!" Hado yelled.

"Weaker than me" Akuma deadpanned "anyways, I dislike loud people bullied arrogant people spicy foods; I am an insomniac meaning I am incapable of sleeping. My hobbies are meditating and speaking to my inner self, and no I will not explain what I mean by that. I trust no one in this room besides the blood sucker behind me. Warnings to you all now…fuck with him and I will not hesitate to slaughter all of u in an instant….well sides you" her said in a demonic voice while pointing at Moka.

"M...Me?" she said shocked.

"Do u realize how much shit lord Shuzen would give me for hurting you? I don't really want to fight him again anytime soon, I don't like revealing my inner demon" he asked

"Oh…ok" she stammered. 'And I thought it was cause you liked me' she thought to herself.

The teacher looked a little nervous. "Alright go find some seats"

Akuma walked over and sat next to Moka. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No…not at all" she said with a slight blush.

After the class settled down the teacher began. "Alright you two my names Ms. Nekonome, so you know nobody can know your true forms. Now let's begin"

After class was interesting to say the least. Hado made some friends during class, while Akuma got fan girls, albight lost them all (not all, but most are now terrified) when Hado let it slip that last time Akuma had fan girls he killed them all. Oh how he hates fan girls…

Hado walked over to him chuckling a bit, "you got popular quick"

"Maybe so, but it won't last long. Akuma replied

"Hmmm, true but still" Hado said.

"Not like ill make friends here anyways" Akuma spat

Tsukune overheard this conversation and walked over "hey, everything ok?"

Hado chuckled nervously while glancing at Akuma who was growling. "Yeah he just doesn't trust people, besides me"

Tsukune looked saddened, "well I heard you don't have any friends here, I'll be your friend if you want" all of a sudden they were hit with a strong feeling of death and dread.

"Last human I trusted caused almost all the problems in my life" Akuma shot back

"H…how did u…"

"I've known since we met in the forest, unlike these idiots at this school I figured it out instantly" pointing at Hado "he did too"

"Hey calm down!" Hado yelled

Akuma hopped up onto windowsill, "you're just as bad as the humans" then jumped.

To say Tsukune was scared would be an understatement. Slowly turning to Hado "your not gonna kill me are you?" he asked sweating

Hado burst out laughing, "hahaha! No, I don't mind humans, hes just got some issues to sort out."

Tsukune let out a sigh of relief at hearing had noticed that Moka snuck out right after Akuma left. She looked for three hours before seeing him on the roof of the building. When she got there he was just sitting on the railing with one leg over the side the other with his foot on the railing, his arm resting on that knee.

He smelt her approach, 'guess my alone times over' he thought to himself, although he was surprised Moka found him. Usually Hado was who went looking for him

"do you need something, Ms. Akashiya?" he asked without looking at her.

"are you okay?" she questioned "what was that about?"

"it was nothing, don't worry about it" he replied

"why did you yell at tsukune like that, he did nothing wrong. Just sad he'd b your friend." She yelled at him.

"I don't need his pity" he spat at her.

She looked saddened by this. "its not pity, both of us want to be your friends"

He was shocked, there was only honesty in her eyes and it made him feel strange. 'whats this feeling im getting' he thought. He looked away, "sorry, go see if hes alright, I'll be around shortly."

"okay, and I do really wanna your friend" she said smiling slightly "see you later" with that she was off.

He was there for another twenty minutes or so thinking about the day. He sighed loudly "maybe Hado right, this is a school for monsters, maybe I could find at least a few friends here, that won't think that I am a freak." He said out loud. He was brought of his musing by a very familiar scream.

"Hado!?" he yelled running to the railing looking around frantically. On the ground, Hado was knocked down in front of Moka and tsukune with three monsters not in human form. Two were orcs while the one that had hit him was a minotaur laughing, so Akuma did the only logical thing…he jumped

"why wont you fight back!" the minotaur yelled punching Hado again, "transform dammit!"

"no, I don't need to anymore" Hado said with a smirk just as he finished speaking the minotaur was suddently slammed into the ground by an unknown force. Dust and dirt flew up blocking it from it settled everyone was shocked to see Akuma standing in front of Hado with glowing yellow eyes.

"I warned you…you hurt my brother…IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed

"ha he didn't even put up a fight what could you do." It laughed

"he doesn't change and fight cause he hates being in trouble. I on the other hand" he started growing fur all over and it slowly turned black. "don't give a shit!" he screamed as his face grew outwards his nails grew into claws and teeth got sharper, then grew 4 tails.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled "HE'S A WEREWOLF?!"

Hado stood up slowly, his eyes now glowing blood red. "well guess I could help, hehehe" his canines grew longer his nails got sharper and his hair turned silver.

"a werewolf AND a vampire?" someone in the crowd yelled

Hado looked at his brother. "its rare for you to use your wolfen form"

Akuma chuckled darkly, "its been a while, figured it'd be fun"

Hado chuckled, "lets do it"

"sure" Akuma said then vanished shocking everyone, instantly reappearing behind the two orcs. When they looked at him everyone noticed his arms shoved straight threw both the orcs chests.

Taking advantage of the distraction Hado rushed forward and punched the minotaur in the face casuing the back of his head to explode outwards.

The brothers slowly walked back to tsukune and Moka while turning bak to their human forms.

Akuma helped tsukune up "thanks Akuma, that was amazing"

"just be careful from now on." He smiled which completely shocked Hado, it wasn't a faked or forced smileit was genuine. "sorry bout earlier. And your secrets safe with me" with that he walked off towards the dorms after giving Moka a wink which she understood as "I'll give it a try" which made her smile

Hado chuckled, "well that's a first"

Tsukune looked at him confused "um…what?"

"he has never accepted anyone but me before, ever since the incedent. He used to always be happy kinda how I act. But lately he just kills everything, I don't know the reason but he's giving you a chance."

Tsukune was relieved, he walked away after saying bye and started wondering why he was given a chance

Hado looked over at Moka. "I don't know what you said or did, but thank you. I owe you more than you know." He then went to head to the doorms but was stopped by the headmasters assistant ruby.

Akuma was sitting on him windowsill looking over the forest when there was a knck at the door.

"its open" he called

The headmasters assistant walked in, "the headmaster would like to see you"

They arrived to see Hado there waiting for them

"yo" Akuma said

"sup" was Hado's resonse.

They all walked in with Hado and ruby bowing slightly.

"what do you know old man" said Akuma making everyone sweat drop and the headmaster laugh

"you got guts kid, anyways" he pulled out two envelopes "these are for you" he handed them to the boys.

"oh and Akuma"

"hnn?"

"Try not to kill anymore students please." The headmaster said calmly

"we'll see, that's up to them" he replied walking out

Akuma got back to the dorms and opened his letter, t was from him father.

"_in a private place, channel your Yokai into this letter"_

It was simple enough so he did as it said, with a puff of smoke before him stood a silver two-tailed wolf

"yo, im dax." It said with a huge toothy grin

"Akuma" he responded


	2. Chapter 2

just letting everyone know I don't write to make you happy, if I see flames I skip them. I don't care if u hate my story your just wasting your time bitching about it. u don't like it, read something else like a smart person, don't be stupid. I write because I enjoy it not to get praise. if no one reads this story at all fine I don't really care. if you are gonna read it and not bitch then honestly I do hope you enjoy it. but if not then to bad I don't give a fuck on how you think MY story should go.


End file.
